Opposites Attract
by liv2laugh00
Summary: Oldrivalshipping One-shot. Gary and Leaf are opposites. People try and tell them that they love each other but they won't accept it. All it takes is a letter from Gary to Leaf to plant the seeds. Oldrivalshipping. Slight Specialshipping and LeafXOC.


**Opposites Attract – Oldrivalshipping**

**Leaf's POV**

"Way to go Venasaur!" I shouted from the sidelines of the battle.

"Ven." It replied heavily panting as it stood above the fainted Charizard.

"I'm proud of you, now return and get a good rest!" I returned Venasaur and walked towards the trainer I had just beaten. I held my hand out to him. "Good match. I'm Leaf, who are you?"

"Kevin." He said quietly shaking my hand. "It was fun thanks. I don't get beat often. You and HIM are the only ones to beat me in a while."

"Him?" I inquired curiously.

"The one with all the fan-girls. You know, Gary. Gary Oak."

I snorted.

"Do you know him?" Kevin asked curiously

"Yeah I do. We both come from Pallet Town and we were rivals when we were little."

"Oh cool. I'd better get my Charizard to the Pokemon Centre, bye! Thanks for the battle Leaf." He stood up and walked away.

I smiled and chuckled to myself. "Gary, Gary, Gary… Tsk, tsk, tsk." I let out a hearty laugh.

"Well, well, well. Look who's here." Gary sneered. "Muttering my name no less."

"Shut it Gary! I just finished a battle so move! I need to get to the Pokemon Centre."

"Aw did little Leafy lose?"

"No." I gritted my teeth and tried to walk around him.

"Sounds like you did. Who was it?"

"A boy named Kevin. Now let me pass Gary."

"Kevin, huh? I crushed that wimp days ago."

"Just move Gary."

"No. Tell me how you lost to the wimp then I'll move."

I growled under my breath and tried to push him aside but he was strong. Suddenly another guy was there. His hand on my arm, harshly addressing Gary.

"She didn't lose."

"Kevin?" I looked up at him. He smiled at me. He swept a lock of his brown hair out of his eyes.

"Fine. I'll see you around Leafy!" Gary grumbled and stalked off with his hands in his pockets.

"Thanks Kevin!" I said happily. I looked into his blue eyes and they sparkled welcomingly.

"No problem Leaf. Should we get to the Pokemon Centre?"

"Yes, that would be ideal. It looks like it could rain any moment."

As Kevin and I walked he complimented me on how I was a good battler, a sweet person and the last compliment took me by surprise. He called me beautiful. I smiled the whole way. Until something slipped out of my mouth, that shouldn't have.

"Why do you hate Gary?"

"Oh, um… Because he beat me?" He said hesitantly.

"I beat you." I pointed out.

"He'severythingIwanttobe…" He said really, really fast.

"Why would YOU want to be like Gary?"

"He has guts."

"He's a player."

"He's strong."

"He's arrogant."

"I love you."

"I love him." I slapped my hand over my mouth realizing what I just said.

"You love him." He repeated sadly.

"I-I"

"He loves you…" It was soft.

"What?"

"When we battled. He dedicated the battle to you."

"Explain." I demanded.

* * *

**~Flashback~**

Kevin was walking towards Viridian City when Gary arrived.

"Hey shrimp. You look weak. Let's battle."

"I'm not weak!" Kevin yelled.

"Prove it." Gary was dangerously calm.

"Fine!" Kevin enlarged Charizard's pokeball.

"I dedicate this victory to the girl who stole me heart from day one. Hope you're watching Leafy!"

**~End of Flashback~**

* * *

"He crushed me in that battle."

"Oh…" I was speechless. "But Gary can't love me! We're opposites."

"You're warm and welcoming, he's cold. You're polite, he's rude. You're gentle, he's aggressive. You're sweet, he's sour. You're empathetic, he's arrogant. You're beautiful."

"Thank you. But see? He can't possibly love me and I couldn't possibly love him."

"You keep telling yourself that Leaf, I'll see how well that works out, bye Leaf."

I hadn't even noticed that we'd arrived at the Pokemon Centre. He ran inside and I followed hoping to say good-bye to my new friend but he disappeared into the crowd of people. Sighing I walked towards Nurse Joy's desk.

Just then a clap of thunder sounded followed almost immediately by a flash of lightning. I jumped startled and watched as rain began to pour. My eyes stared into the storm until Nurse Joy's hand tapped me on my shoulder.

"Miss, are you by any chance named Leaf?"

"Y-yes why?"

"There is a message for you. It was given to me by a young lad with brown spiky hair."

"Gary, what did you do this time?" I whispered this as Nurse Joy fetched my message.

With shaky hands I opened the envelope. Inside were several pictures and a letter. I gently pulled out one picture. It was of two boys and a girl, around age 8. One boy had black hair under a cap, Gary and my other childhood friend Red. The other was Gary himself. I looked at the little girl and tears filled my eyes.

It was me. We all looked so happy in that picture, the day before I moved to the Orange Islands. Gary and Red had traveled for a bit, but then red met Yellow and started traveling with her. Gary had come to the Orange Islands looking for me, only to find I had left to become a Pokemon trainer.

He had gone on his journey and become very famous. I was just a background character in his story. I'd always thought he forgot, but now I know he never did.

With shaking hands I removed another picture. It was Gary, Red and the new girl Yellow in a similar landscape. Gary and Red were sitting in the same place in both photos. Yellow was sitting in my place in the second photo. I squinted at a bit of writing at the bottom.

"It wasn't the same. But Yellow wants to meet you and Red wants to see you again."

I smiled sadly and pulled out another photo. This won was Gary smirking at me as I held my precious Ivysaur's head in my lap. We'd just battled and I had lost. Professor Oak had taken this. I smiled as I remembered as soon as I healed Ivysaur it evolved into Venasaur.

Tears were sparkling in my eyes after only looking at 3 photos. I sighed and tucked all the photos into my bag. I would always keep them safe. I took a deep breath and opened the letter. I could almost see Gary writing this. Or typing seeing as he has a laptop.

* * *

"Dear Leaf,

If you're reading this letter, that's what I want. I want to tell you that life after you left for the Orange Islands was bleak. It was empty. Red and I tried to forget. He met Yellow and fell in love. I couldn't connect with her the way I did with you. I never forgive myself for not telling you sooner. Just know I never wanted it to be like this. People always say that we are opposites. Good. That's the way I want it. There are a lot of silly saying about love and usually I would block them all out but one sticks out to me. I'm not saying it just yet because then I'd have to end the letter and I really want to be there talking to you in person. But I can't be. I'm busy. I'm sorry for having to tell you this way. I kept the photos in the envelope extra safe. I knew one day they'd find their way to you. All the memories from the pictures aren't just pictures to me. They are picture of me and my closest friend. My dearest and favouritest friend. My unreplacable, clever, funny, kind and beautiful friend Leaf. Don't pinch yourself, I said it. I really did. I called you beautiful. Treasure it. I'm not saying it again anytime soon. Look Leaf, I think you are amazing and a very talented person. I just want you to know I love you. It sounds stupid doesn't it? The great Gary Oak in love… I feel dumb. That saying I talked about earlier? Opposites Attract. Bye Leaf. We'll meet soon.

With love, Gary"

* * *

By the end of the letter I was in tears. I was so afraid to love I couldn't believe anyone when they said he loved me. I didn't want to fall in love and get my heartbroken. But here he was. Saying he loved me. I knew he meant it. I had to say something back.

I spent all night up in a Pokemon Centre room writing his letter. The storm raged on. I wrote and wrote. I explained everything. Nothing would go unsaid. He had to know everything.

By morning the letter was written. I gave it to a currier Pidgey addressed to him. It flew off and I watched it until it was out of sight. It was done and said. I nodded to myself, hitched my bag and walked away.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

**With Gary**

A wild Pidgey flew over his head and he smiled to himself. He hoped that Leaf got his letter. He had poured his heart and soul into that letter. He saw the Pidgey was circling him. He was confused until the Pidgey dropped the letter it was carrying.

Gary ran up and caught it. Neat handwriting was written on the envelope.

Gary Oak

Gary smiled recognizing her handwriting. Taking a deep breath he tore open the envelope. There were no photos in her letter. Just a neatly folded letter. He pulled out the letter gently, careful not to tear it. He brought it up to eye level. He could imagine her bent over a Pokemon Centre writing desk all night writing this letter.

Unfolding it, he read the content.

* * *

Dear Gary,

I was very surprised to find your letter. My first thoughts were: What did you do? Funny how I always think it's you who doesn't understand when really in this case it's me. People have always been telling me you like me. I just wouldn't believe them. How stubborn is that? Oh well. I saw your photos and I was so mixed. I was happy you remembered. I was sad that those days had to end. I was angry at you for not sending them sooner. I was nervous because I wanted to know your thoughts. As much as you may think, I'm not psychic. I wish. Then I could stop you from breaking all those girls' hearts. Now I understand. You dated other girls and became a player to try and forget me right? Or not forget but at least move on. I understand and I'm sure that the girls would too. I think that you caught me off guard. I was expecting some taunting letter saying you were better trainer than me not the opposite! You complimented me and encouraged me. My turn. Gary you are silly, immature, arrogant, frustrating, unforgettable, likable, charming and unbelievably handsome. Don't pinch yourself, I said it. Treasure it dearly. You're not hearing it until we're face to face again. Just wanted you to know Gary, that I think you are amazing too. You inspire me. I look forward to the next time we meet. I believe in "Opposites Attract" too. I love you Gary Oak. Don't you forget it. See you soon.

Your Dear Friend, Leaf

Smiling softly, Gary folded up the letter. He put it into his bag. It would stay with him until he had her. It wouldn't be long now. No. Not at all. Soon Leaf would be safe in his arms. The world would be right.

Disclaimer ~ I don't own Pokemon

No Flames but critism welcome

Review


End file.
